That Kiss
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Same thing that happened in "Original Song"  HUGE SPOILER if you haven't seen it , but extended. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Kiss

Summary: Same thing that happened in "Original Song" (HUGE SPOILER if you haven't seen it), but extended. I suck at summaries...

Rating: T (for safety)

Kurt's BACK bitches ;) And he's coming back with a bang:)

And oh my GaGa I CAN'T STOP WATCHING THE KISS ON YOUTUBE! I am such a creep;)

But I AM their biggest fan, so it's _kinda_ my _job_ to be obsessed with that stuff, am I right?:)

That was _**THE**_ hottest kiss ever, btw. No exceptions. My heart skipped a couple of beats after this huge spit-take moment I had:) Not even kidding.

Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, you two continue to astound me:) Love yas!

-.-

Blaine only stared at Kurt, captivated by his eyes, but forced himself to close his eyes, avoiding Kurt's. "Kurt, there is a moment," He opened his eyes, hesitating. "When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are'..." He took a breath "...'I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt blinked, and Blaine shifted uncomfortably, taking Kurt's hand in his. "Watching you...do Blackbird, this week. That was a moment for me...about you." He still received only a blink from Kurt. He couldn't take it anymore. "You move me, Kurt..."

He finally received a different reaction from Kurt; his eyes widened. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

And Kurt smiled.

And that was enough.

Because in the next instant, he was leaning forward to kiss Kurt. And Kurt actually responded. After the whole Karofsky thing, he had expected Kurt to shove him off and run away, scared out of his mind, so he cringed, waiting for it.

But then Kurt's mouth opened, and Blaine felt a hand on his neck, lost without words when their tongues met.

Kurt pulled back first, leaving Blaine completely breathless. He saw Kurt's face, and knew that he was feeling exactly the same way. He gave a laugh. "We should...we should practice." He looked up at Kurt, and saw him smirk slightly, but with a hint of innocence still on his face. His eyes - those beautiful, blue eyes - were huge.

"I thought we were." He said, breathy. Blaine smiled, and all of a sudden, they collided, crashing their lips together and battling with their tongues; fighting for dominance.

They were both breathless after what seemed like hours of blissful kissing (Blaine decided that Kurt was an incredible kisser, aside from the fact that he had little experience), and had to come up for air.

Kurt was cupping each of Blaine's cheeks with his hands, staring into those hazel eyes that he had seen so many times in his dreams. He couldn't believe anything that had just happened. He was so confused at first, but the thought slowly seeped its way into his mind: Blaine liked him, and he just kissed him. Twice.

Oh dear GaGa, that was so much better than Brittany or Karofsky.

Kurt slowly dropped his hands from Blaine's face, and they were both still lost in each other's eyes.

"Oh dear GaGa." Kurt forced out. "I-Uh...you..."

Blaine swallowed. "Crazy, right?" Kurt nodded, still staring into his eyes. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hands in his.

"Do you want to go out with me?" They both asked at the same time. Kurt giggled, and took Blaine's chin. "Yes." He said, and leaned in to tease Blaine with a second-long kiss.

Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and kissed his jaw lightly.

And to his surprise, Kurt started laughing. Hysterically.

And he didn't stop for several minutes.

Finally, not sure whether to be amused or worried, Blaine asked, "What?"

This, of course, only made Kurt laugh even harder. He struggled to speak. "You...have to...tell..." He exploded in laughter again as he said this between gasps for air and laughter. "...New Directions and..."

Kurt actually fell off of his chair as he giggled. "...my DAD!"

Blaine had never in his life seen one person laugh so hard. Kurt was actually crying - no, sobbing, with laughter. Blaine only stared at the giggling boy, but then realized what he had just said.

Oh. Crap.

Once Kurt had calmed down, he cleared his throat, his face red and blotchy from laughing so hard.

He pecked Blaine's lips and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll tell my friends first...I want them to be happy for me before my Dad kills you." He giggled slightly. "We'll go after regionals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Can't….sleep!**

-.-

As Blaine was driving with Kurt to McKinley High, he looked at Kurt hesitantly and took his hand. "Are you sure you want to go back there?" His eyes were filled with worry. "...Even if it's just for a second, I can't let anything happen to you."

He could see that Kurt looked like he had a mix of emotions. That could've been from Pavarotti's funeral, which they had just come from, but he knew that it had something to do with Karofsky.

Kurt looked over and smiled the most adorable smile he had ever seen and squeezed his hand. "I'm positive. Nothing can bring me down right now. I'm with you and that's all that matters to me."

The rest of the drive was silent, but it was nice, up until "Teenage Dream" came on the radio. Blaine laughed and sang along with Katy Perry, rubbing affectionate circles on Kurt's hand as he did so.

Kurt leaned over and pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek. "How I deserved someone as amazing as you, I'll never figure out. But I'm not one to complain."

"I was going to say the same to you." Blaine smiled, and noticed that Kurt was crying. "Whoa, hey….don't cry, what's the matter?" Kurt looked back at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine chuckled as he said it.

"For, you know….everything. For helping me get through bullying – for the most part –; for being there when I needed you to be; for taking me under your wing; for understanding when I first told you that I was transferring; for being a friend when I needed one, and a mentor when I needed guidance; but most of all," he hiccupped, "…for just being with me."

Blaine's eyes softened. "You shouldn't thank me; you deserve every bit of good fortune that comes your way, Kurt. Every. Last. Bit." He punctuated each word with a kiss on Kurt's hand.

Kurt had never been so grateful for anything else in his life.

-.-

When they walked into McKinley, Kurt led Blaine through the halls silently, telling him to be quiet.

It was after school, and Glee club was going on, Kurt remembered. He wanted to surprise them.

When they reached the choir room, no one seemed to notice them. Mr. Schuester was currently out of the room, so they were all having their own conversation.

"So do you think that Kurt's, like...dating him now?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend. He loved Mercedes, but she could be pushy. He gave Blaine a 'right-on-time' look, and wiggled his eyebrows. "They looked awful friendly when they were performing at Regionals..." She smirked.

"Well why don't you just ask him?" Kurt said casually, smirking and examining his fingernails as he leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed. He laughed, shoulders slightly shaking, when he heard a "Kurt!" erupt from the crowd.

"Dolphin!" Brittany practically screamed, and threw herself into Kurt's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kurt caught her and held her up by her thighs, leaning into her embrace and laughing. "Hey, Boo."

Brittany poked her head up from where her chin rested on Kurt's shoulder and looked in the doorway. "Hey Blaine!" He gave a small wave from where he was standing, smiling largely.

Mercedes only smirked deeper. "Well...if you both _heard_ my _question_..."

Kurt rolled his eyes again, dropping Brittany gently, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and walked over to Artie.

Kurt motioned with his finger for Blaine to come closer, trying to keep a straight face. When Blaine came over, slightly confused at what Kurt was getting at, Kurt grabbed him by the tie and kissed him feverishly.

When he pulled away, Blaine laughed lightly and shook his head.

Kurt smiled and crossed his arms again. "Does that answer your question, Mercedes?"

All of the girls squealed. They launched themselves at Kurt, knocking him to the ground. Kurt laughed and took them all in a tight embrace. Rachel helped him up and hugged him.

"Hello, Rachel." He said with a soft smile.

"Kurt." She gave a small nod, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

When she pulled away, they all noticed a single tear falling down his face. They all asked him if he was OK, and he nodded. "It's just...it's only that I just now realized how much I've missed you all." A stream of tears fell down his face as the girls chorused an "Aww..."

He wiped his eyes and laughed slightly. "Now where are the men of the group?" He put his hands on his hips, and the girls moved out of his way, revealing the boys. He saw Finn first.

"Hey, bro." He gave Finn a small hug.

He looked at Kurt cautiously. "You – uh….sure?" He cleared his throat. "About Blaine, I mean."

Kurt looked up at him with loving eyes. "Aww….are you trying to be all 'big-brother' and protect me?" Finn smiled, but glanced up at Blaine. Kurt gave him a soft smile. "I'm positive, Finn. Thank you."

He looked over Finn's shoulder, and saw Puck standing behind him, and he was smiling as well. "Hummel, you finally got some." Kurt scoffed. "I'm impressed, dude."

"Really? 'Cause my life just _revolves_ around impressing you, Noah." Kurt said sarcastically, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands together in a mocking fashion.

"Kurt, for _the last time_, my name is _Puck_." He was still smiling, though. He hugged Kurt with one arm as the countertenor wrapped his arms around his torso.

Kurt nodded to Sam and Mike before hugging them both at the same time, with one arm each, and high-fived Artie, wiggling their fingers as they pulled away, and resulting in laughter from both of them.

"Kurt?" He heard a voice from behind him.

He turned, smiling. He knew that voice. "Mr. Schuester!" He went over and hugged him as well. What could he say? He's a hugger.

He looked pointedly at Blaine. "Is he someone special now?" Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand, tugging him to his side. "Yes." He pecked Blaine on the cheek. Blaine blushed at what Kurt said next. "Very special."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been working on my other stories:/**

**Anyway! Chapter 3 up!**

-.-

Blaine swallowed. Loud. It was time to face the music.

Or, in this case, the clueless (so far), overprotective father of his boyfriend that just so happened to have a rifle and a lot of power tools. No big deal.

_Oh dear Lord Baby Jesus._

He knocked lightly on the door, feeling more nervous than he ever had in his life.

He heard Kurt's voice through the door. He said something along the lines of "I'll get it, Dad!" Blaine smiled when Kurt opened the door to let him in.

Kurt looked quickly behind his back to see if anyone was there, and when there wasn't, he leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick peck on his lips. He stepped to the side so that Blaine could enter, and once he was inside, Kurt leaned close and said, "Don't be so nervous, you'll do great. You always do." Blaine gave him a thankful smile.

He followed Kurt into the kitchen and saw Carole there. "Hello, Blaine; it's good to see you again." She said cheerily, a huge smile in her face and hugged him.

"Hi, Carole. It's nice to see you, as well." He smiled the most charming smile he could pull off, and Kurt almost melted to a puddle. He loved that smile.

Kurt tensed slightly when his father entered the room. He loosened as best as he could and gave his father a tight hug.

"Kurt! It's so good to have you home….things are so much different without you around." He hugged his son tighter.

"Hey, Dad. It's good to be home, I've missed you." He nuzzled his head into his father's shoulder, which he gladly allowed. Burt looked up. "Uh…hello, Blaine. It's good to see you again, too." Blaine nodded.

Kurt pulled away and cleared his throat. "So, Carole! What's for dinner?" Kurt asked, clapping his hands together.

Carole gave him a knowing smile, and he blushed. "Spaghetti." She laughed as his face twisted. "Low-carb. Don't worry, honey, I've got you covered." She winked.

Finn trudged up the stairs. "Kurt?" He looked at the smiling boy in the kitchen. "Kurt! Hey, bro. What's up?" He pulled him into a hug. Kurt laughed.

"Oh, not much." He tried his best to sound nonchalant, and thank God that Finn isn't exactly the _brightest_ person, otherwise he may have caught on and tried to hide the fact Kurt and Blaine were dating, which he would _not_ have been successful at. "Hey, football game's on. Come watch."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure, yes." Finn looked at Blaine. "You…uh, okay with football?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, I love football. Big fan." He smiled charmingly, and Finn nodded again – it almost looked like it was in approval, but Kurt let it slide and headed for the living room.

"Kurt, honey?" He looked over and saw Carole. "Could you help me with dinner for one minute, please?" Kurt nodded, and walked over. Once he saw the look on Carole's face, he knew exactly what she was going to ask. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the boys were in the living room and out of earshot. "OK, how long have you been dating?" She elbowed him, and he smiled, rolling his eyes for what would be the umpteenth time since he had started dating Blaine, but was probably only the beginning. He sighed.

"Not too long." He glanced at her. "Three weeks and two days." She laughed. "We told New Directions the other day, so Finn already knows."

Carole nodded. "And how did it happen?" She drew the sentence out much longer than necessary.

Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I was decorating Pavarotti's casket, and he walked in. His mood was a little different – perhaps I should've caught on, but anyway, he said he had an idea for our duet, and chose 'Candles' by Hey Monday." He looked down, blushing. "I told him that I was impressed, and asked him why exactly he chose me to sing the duet with. He didn't answer for a few seconds, he looked like he really didn't want to answer, with a kind of, 'Ah, crap' look on his face." He chuckled. "He told me that there was a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are….I've been waiting for you forever…'" He mimicked Blaine's voice, drawing an amused and excited giggled from Carole. "My heart kind of skipped a beat." He laughed as he said this. "Then he told me that he had that moment with me when I had sang 'Blackbird' by the Beatles that week, and that I moved him, and….that the duet was just an excuse to spend more time with me." Carole's eyes rimmed with tears. "And then he kissed me…." Kurt chopped the tomatoes in front of him casually, as if it was completely normal.

"Aww!" Carole exclaimed. Kurt scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked, and she hugged him. He returned it.

-.-

At dinner, Kurt and Blaine sat next to one another, holding hands, and Kurt rubbed small, relaxing circles on the back of Blaine's hand.

"So, Dad. You've met Blaine before?" Kurt asked casually, trying to make conversation. They both nodded.

Burt used his fork to point at Blaine. "He's the one who talked me into giving you 'the talk.'" Kurt dropped what he had in his hands and put his hand on his hip. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Oh, did he now?"

Blaine chuckled, Kurt shoved him lightly. "Thank you, Blaine, for creating one of the most – no, _the_ most awkward conversation _of my life_." He smirked, and Blaine shrugged. "You had to learn about that stuff, and you wouldn't do it yourself, so I _had_ to do _something_."

Burt nodded. "Like I said to him, it's good for Kurt to have a friend just like him, to talk to about that stuff."

The table went silent. Finn began picking at his plate, Carole started humming, and Kurt and Blaine blushed, their eyes wide. Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Actually, Dad? We meed to talk to you about that…"

Burt looked up. "Oh?" He asked.

Kurt nodded bravely. "Um…well….Blaine and I are, um….dating, kinda…" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"You're_ kinda_ dating, or you _are_?" He asked quizzically, leaning forward, a stern expression on his face.

"We _are_." Kurt stated quickly.

Burt cleared his throat and tossed his napkin down on the table. "Blaine? Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Dad, I don't think you nee-"

"Its fine, Kurt. I'll survive." Blaine smiled reassuringly, and Kurt sighed as Blaine followed Burt into the other room.

-.-

"So you want to date my son?" Kurt's father asked flatly.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir. I care very much about your son."

Burt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Blaine. Kurt's been through a lot. I mean a _lot_. If you ask me, I really don't think he needs a boyfriend right now." Blaine nodded, understanding. "But," Blaine looked up. "I've been watching him, and honestly, when he's around you….well, I don't think I've seen him that happy in years. Maybe ever." He glanced in Kurt's direction, as if he could see through the wall.

He sighed again and returned his gaze to Blaine. "If he sheds one single tear under a fault of yours, or if you break his heart, I will personally kick your ass so hard, your nose'll bleed." Blaine nodded once, and stood up.

"Mr. Hummel, I understand the terms, but I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt Kurt. He is such a beautiful person, with a beautiful soul." Blaine looked him sincerely in the eyes. "I am telling you right now, I would not be able to live with myself if I came anywhere close to hurting Kurt. I don't see how those Neanderthals at McKinley did, but they are horrible people who can't see what such an amazing person Kurt is, inside and out."

Blaine looked down. "I'm in love with your son, Mr. Hummel. I honestly don't understand what he sees in me, but it must be pure luck." He looked up. "If you don't think I can make him happy, by all means, take him away from me, I won't stop you, because I only want Kurt to be happy."

Burt stared at the boy, and he felt water rim his eyes. To Blaine's surprise, he pulled him into a hug.

"You are allowed to date my son." Blaine sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir."

Burt pulled away. "But I stand by what I said. You better run and run fast if you hurt him, understand?" Blaine nodded.

"But trust me, sir. I don't intend on breaking his heart. I couldn't if I tried."

-.-

When they returned, Blaine sat down next to Kurt, but didn't take his hand. This worried Kurt, and he looked up at his dad with pleading eyes. Burt only smiled. "You can date him."

Kurt jumped up in sheer happiness, and hugged Blaine tightly. He ran over to his dad and hugged him just the same. "Thank you, Dad, thank you. I love you so much."

Burt patted his son's arm. "I love you, too, son." He leaned closer, so that only Kurt could hear. "And so does he."

Kurt's head jerked up, and Burt only sat down. Kurt walked back over to Blaine, and rested a hand on his knee. "Thank you." He said. Blaine smiled.

-.-

When Blaine announced he had to go, he received warm good-byes from everyone – even Burt.

Kurt walked him to his car, and as Blaine started to say goodnight, Kurt cut him off, kissing him. When he pulled away, Blaine smiled, but was confused. "What was that for?" He said playfully.

Kurt chuckled. "I don't know _what_ you said to him, but whatever it was, it was brilliant." He smiled, and pecked Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine hugged him tightly. "I'll see you on Monday, then." Kurt nodded.

"Monday," He repeated.

He watched and waved in awe as he watched Blaine drive away in the night.

-.-

**Okay, it's late and I am _very _tired, so I'm _really _sorry about any mistakes:/**

**Review!**


End file.
